1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a signal mirror which is used to output a distress signal to an airplane flying over or a nearby ship moving on the sea when one has met an accident for some reason during SCUBA diving and is floating in the sea. More particularly, this invention relates to a signal mirror which reflects sunlight to output a signal and is equipped with a sighting function so that the signal is easily and surely irradiated to the target.
This invention also relates to a signal mirror which has an increased field of view and can be easily designed to be compact.
2. Description of the Related Art
When one meets an accident for some reason during SCUBA diving and is floating in the sea, for example, a distress signal is output to an airplane flying over or a nearby ship moving on the sea. This type of signal may be output using a communications equipment, or the reflected light of sunlight may be irradiated as a distress signal to an airplane flying over or a ship traveling on the sea. In such a case, a reflector is normally used. This type of reflector is advantageous in that it requires no power supply and is portable.
The above conventional structure has the following shortcoming. The reflector which has been used conventionally is a simple "mirror," which has no sighting function at the time of irradiating the reflected light of the sunlight on the target, thus disabling the effective irradiation in a short period of time. The effective irradiation is difficult particularly when the irradiation target is a moving object, such as an airplane flying above or a ship traveling on a sea.